Legacy
by x Ren-chan x
Summary: "have you ever wondered how the vampire race came to be?" they were shocked into silence, overwhelemed by the irony of the question.  no one knew the answer to that.  and they thought they never will  "it was all just the mistake of one silly little girl"
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

"**have you ever wondered how the vampire race came to be?" they were shocked into silence, overwhelemed by the irony of the question. **

**no one knew the answer to that.**

**and they thought they never will... **

**"it was all just the mistake of one silly little girl" TakuXOC**

**The idea just popped in my head so I though… what the heck? Might as well write it :D it's taking up too much space in my brain**

**Disclaimer: me no own. Not now, not ever. So I'm only gunna write it 'ere.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Epilogue**_

6 aristocrats-Aido, Ichijou, Rima, Shiki, Kain, Ruka- sat in a Victorian-style furbished sitting room, all occupied by their personal devices.

Ichijou, sprawled lazily across the whole plush, red-velvet sofa reading manga, suddenly voiced out-loud one particular line that has been dwelling on his mind for quite sometime.

"**have you ever wondered how the vampire race came to be?"**

Startled by the unexpected question, the other vampires abruptly stopped what they were previously doing and snapped their heads to the now-sitting-blond, curiously.

"what?" was Shiki's uncharacteristically quiet and confused response, the only one able to form a word.

The others were shocked into silence, unable to express their opinions, any sensible thoughts jumbled up while overwhelmed by the irony of the sentence.

Yes. No one _did_ know the answer to that question.

And perhaps they'll never find out…

Unless a certain dark-hair pureblood spoke.

"**did you know…?**

…**It was all just the mistake of one silly little girl"**

**Tell me it whether hate it or love it plzzz :D It'll make my day**

**Press this button**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :D I have to say: IM OBSESSED WITH KAZUYA KAMENASHI/KAT TUN AND YAMASHITA TOMOHISA/NEWS!**

**And nobuta wo produce! I just started it yesterday with myy sis and we're already on episode 5!-slept at 2pm. Kame and the Yamashita Tomohisa is in it! KYAAAA~ also the girl from hana kimi (MAKI)!**

**And I just found out that it was kame on the wallflower as Kyohei!**

**Did anyone know that Jin Akanishi (I can't remember) and Tomohisa are best-friends? Supposedly, but I don't trust wikipedia.**

**Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: chapter 1**

**Jhayy jhayy da first****: thanx my first reviewer! Luv u :D and it was planned to be a full length story. I was meant to post this chapter yesterday but it kinda slipped my mind.**

**www.L.O.V.****: thanks for the encouragement(?) I'll take it as encouragement. I'll try to make my chapters long :D**

**991: thank you! :/ LOL can't think of anything else to say**

**I dedicate this chapter to you three!**

**The beginning may seem unrelated to the first chapter but it is… trust me. I'm the one that wrote this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_**the Queen; reawakened part 1**_

Renée Vi Ashenbert sat at her 5th period English class, miserable.

Today was NOT her day.

First of all, she forgot to get a new alarm clock, as she "accidentally" turned her old one off too hard.

Secondly, she forgot to charge her phone the previous day, depriving herself of her only means of entertainment on her way to and from school, also meaning she couldn't call her family in case of any emergency e.g. missing her bus.

Which leads us to her 3rd problem that day: she missed her bus. After quickly gathering her hair in a simple bun and applying a small amount of eyeliner hurriedly, effectively leading to her skipping of breakfast, she grabbed her bag and ran frantically to her bus stop, just a few meters (about 100 at least) away from her house, where her bus was patiently waiting, as the bus driver knew she caught the same one everyday.

However, after running for a good 40 seconds or so, just 2 meters away from her bus, she slowed down a bit, deciding that she would make it.

But knowing her luck, guess what?

It went, and left her there gawking, as her fingers lost the strength, loosing her grip on her bag as she dropped painfully to her knees and almost falling into a hysterical sob; both due to the fact that her morning was her worst one yet, and that her knees were starting to hurt from the rough concrete below.

Standing up, she ran to her only option left, as just **seconds** before, her dad had left to pick up her mum from work.

She sprinted, determined to make it to school on time, because of the crucial history test that counted for half her grades, which she spent the whole night studying for (the cause for her lack of sleep), having forgotten about it and having been gradually reminded by a random "have you studied for the history test?" post on face book- where she stupidly spent all her precious afternoon, being unproductive, uploading pictures; which, by the way, failed, due to her laptop suddenly shutting down as the pictures (that she carelessly forgot to save) were being uploaded. (I know it hibernates, and doesn't just shut off but I wanted her to suffer :D aren't I nice?)

Anyway, she ran for about ten minutes, with no breaks to catch her breathe, to the stop for the only other bus in that area.

This time, when her bus stop came into view, she increased her speed, not willing to take another chance; arriving she bent over, hands on her knees, as she tried get air back into her lungs.

And again, it seemed like fate wasn't on her side, as while she was bent over, panting loudly, her bus came, and the other passengers rather got on or off.

It stopped and waited for her for a few seconds, and when the driver thought she wasn't getting on, shut the door as she looked up.

When she finally comprehended her current situation, the bus was already gone.

…

"AHHHH!"

The rest of the day wasn't any better.

It went as follows:

1) the bus was late. By 30 minutes.

She could have just waited at the stop by her house, which took her to the bus station quicker.

2) when she was waiting, a passing car splashed her with dirty water-the remains of the early morning's rain storm- drenching her from head to toe.

3) only when she got on the bus did she remember that her bus-pass expired yesterday, so she had to pay £1 with her lunch money (which was £5 come 4).

4) when she got to the bus station, her uniform was had dried but dirty.

5) the bus that took her from the bus station to school was filled, seeming to be late.

So she had to stand up, and fell not once, but twice, on the boy she was trying to impress while the bitchy snobs he hand around with (cuz he was popular) were laughing at her not-so-discreetly.

6) the school library was crowded, so there wasn't a spare computer where she could print off her geography homework- which was due in first period.

7) when she actually got a computer, and got her work loaded from her USB, she found out some dim-witted idiot pressed random buttons while waiting for his work, breaking the only working printer.

8) she cried, messing up her eyeliner, only to find out afterwards when looking for it to reapply, that she forgot it at home.

9) first period geography (with the scariest teacher at school), she found out she forgot her geography book. No book + no homework= Friday after school detention. Her first one in her 5 years of high school.

10) her pen leaked.

11) the history test got CANCELLED because the system was down! So she spent all yesterday night studying for nothing!

12) it rained again, ruining her already ruined hair style.

13) she fell right in the middle of the cafeteria, her legs flying in the air as she did so, while wearing a short skirt (cuz it looks weird long, so she rolled it up), in front of the guy she likes. And everyone else in the school.

And finally, number 14.

14) her glasses broke.

OHHH~ what a wonderful world.

By the end of the day, Ren was in the worst mood yet.

Luckily, for the first time that day, she caught the bus safely, without further injuring and/or humiliating herself.

Good thing it was Friday.

Then she could sleep all weekend.

…

She flopped down on her bed, not bothering to get changed, ready to drift of to sleep, when her phone (which she just started charging a few second ago) buzzed.

It was her best friend, Theana Ichijou.

Again.

Ren opened the text, expecting some random smiley face to just suddenly pop up.

To: Renii

COME OVER MINE! MY BRO'S BACK W/ HIS BEST MATE (WHO IS WAYYYY FITTT~) AND I WANT YOU TO MEET HIM!

LURVE YAHH 3

XXXXX

From: Thea

"UGHH!"

Dragging herself out of bed, she took a quick shower and got dressed in a simple white tank top, placing a light pink off-shoulder jumper over it which she rolled at the sleeves-with "love" in big neon writing in the centre, in the middle of a heart surrounding it- hurriedly putting on her dark blue straight-cut denim jeans.

Jumping -literally- into her white and pink high-top trainers.

She took a brush with her, combing her hair as she ran to Thea's house (mansion).

…

Pushing the large mahogany double-doors open after having the massive electric gates opened for her after the guard identified her as the Madame's best-friend, she sauntered into the Victorian-style common room, flopping down on the (real) chocolate-brown leather sofas.

After hearing cough, she looked up, only to meet deep emerald eyes.

Hot.

…

After noticing the curious way the handsome young man (about 19) was looking at her, she sat up straight, realising he wasn't just a new butler or something, by his (most-likely) designer and custom made attire; his blonde hair slightly messy, still managing to look as formal as the rest of his clothing, which was a (probably Gucci) black plain jacket/blazer, a simple white shirt inside, formal trousers and 2 necklaces; one with a cross and another with metal tags. (you know the one's guys wear?)

"RENNNNNNNN!"

Ren looked up too late, only to be glomped by her ecstatic (and squealing) best-friend.

Thea started spinning her around, ignoring the other blonde's bewildered expression.

After Thea out her down, she had a dreadful notion of wanting to wretch.

Calming her nerves down, Ren looked up to see the blonde gazing at her worriedly.

If that was Thea's brother, he was _nothing_ like his little sister, who probably won't even care she just suddenly fainted.

Sometimes she wondered why she became friends with t

hat girl. Better yet, why she decided to talk to

Thea on her first day.

"OHHH! Taku, this is my best-friend, Ren; Ren, this is my brother, Takuma!" she squealed. Has she actually ever heard Thea NOT squeal?

"pleasure to meet you" he smiled, sticking his hand out.

Despite having a Japanese first and last name, the guy had weird no accent that would ever signify his Japanese decent.

He didn't even look like he had a _hint_ of Japanese in him!

"pleasure's all mine" she replied, taking his hand and shaking it (and vice-versa) for a few seconds before they both let go at the same time. Cool.

"YAY! YOU LIKE EACH OTHER! NOW I WON'T FEEL BAD IF I TAKE KANAME TO MYSELF!"

"Thea, I have a fiancée. You know that" a dark-haired man (about the same age as Takuma) answered casually as he walked gracefully down the stairs.

"I can dream can't I?" said girl mumbled, pouting as Ren turned to face the person who just spoke.

"ahh… you must be Renée. I can finally have a face to put the name to"

Ren turned…

…to come face to face with Kuran Kaname.

**And that's when the hand of time began to move again.**

**For the better or worst...**

**...we'll soon find out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Press this smexy button :D<strong>

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**\/**


End file.
